far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
CIS Occupation of Earth (Canon Events)
The CIS Occupation of Earth was a dark 3 year event in the Far Away War that took place Immediately after the Battle of New York City in 1999, during the Confederacy of Independent System's landing on the Earth. The planet was quickly overrun, by the end of 1999, and was locked down tight. Earth during the occupation was immediately sworn in as part of the Independent systems, and housed it along with its human population as a sacred ground, due to it being the planet that created their galaxy's entire existence. From 2000 to 2002, the CIS gathered large amounts of Earth Humans, and began to transport them to the Star War Universe in order to use them for their war against the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, several Earth Humans however were left in the Milky Way Galaxy and were imprisoned on Pluto, while others were forced to work for CIS industries that were constructed on Planets Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Even on Earth. During the CIS occupation of Earth, the military encountered several unidentified flying objects, which would later lead into a CIS man hunt around the Solar System. Though engagement a pack of UFO's around Neptune, the Confederacy of Independent Systems was never able to Identify the beings in the unknown flying objects. During the final year of the Clone Wars in 2003, (19 BBY in Star Wars time.) The CIS gathered another portion of humans and began to transport them back to the Star Wars Galaxy through the Black Hole, but a group of Slavers attacked some of the transports and stole the humans of Earth for themselves, in order to sell them on the market as Slaves, but the CIS retaliated and took back the Earth Humans days later. By the time Utapah had fallen and General Grievous was killed, the war was declared lost by the CIS, and they began to abandoned the idea of allowing the humans to fuel the War effort and brought them back to the Solar System galaxy, where they were either imprisoned on Pluto or sent to Earth to work in Factories, at this time much of the CIS had tried to evacuate the Star Wars galaxy and arrive in the Solar System universe only to be intercepted by the Republic who discovered the Solar System not long before. Earth was liberated by the Galactic Republic in December of 2003, despite a heavy fight both outside and around Earth. After the liberation of Earth, all traces of the CIS and Trade Federation were removed by the Galactic Republic for good before the formation of the Galactic Empire, but some Industries and platforms of both the CIS and Trade Federation remained intact, and would eventually last up until The Empire's Invasion of Earth 16 years later in 2019 (3 BBY In Star Wars time). The entire Separatist Occupation, was the main event of 2091riveraisrael's second book Star Wars: Droid Occupation, and third book, Star Wars: The End Draws Near which concluded the old fan Star Wars Far Away War Saga. ''History 'Post 1998' '1999-2000' 'Factories are Produced' 'Dispute with Federation over Earth' 'Droid Civil War in Ukraine' 'Federation Evicted from Earth' 'First Rebellion' '2001' 'Transfer of Earth Humans' 'Establishment of CIS Governments' 'Establishment of Spaceports' '2001-2002 Encounter with Unidentified Beings' 'First Encounter' 'Pursuit of 2002' 'Skirmish over Mercury' 'Skirmish above Iceland' 'The Act of Solitude' 'Second Rebellion' 'New Agreement and Federation's Return to Earth' 'Separation of the Planet's Continents' 'Tensions over Earth in Star Wars Universe' 'Dispute over Earth Humans' 'Incident with Slavers' 'Final Years of the Occupation 2002-2003' Trivia'' Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Far Away War Category:Occupation of the Milky Way Category:Occupation of Earth Category:23 BBY Category:22 BBY Category:21 BBY Category:20 BBY Category:19 BBY Category:Canon Events Category:Novel Events